


Special one

by Sherr



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, I Love My Babies, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Please Kill Me, english isn't my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherr/pseuds/Sherr
Summary: Craig Tucker may have found his special one.He was happy of being proven wrong.





	Special one

Everyone had their own special one. Craig Tucker used to heard that a lot, and also used to think that it was bullshit and such a thing like a "special one" didn't exist.  
Of course, Craig Tucker was proven wrong. 

When he was ten he ended up being paring with the most anxious person he ever met, Tweek Tweak, who also had to be the one with the most ridiculous name in all South Park. And, although this bothered him a lot at first, the time just told him to fuck off.   
That was the first step in his relationship with him. The real one, at least. 

And now, a decade later, Craig Tucker keeps thinking that such a thing like a special one it's bullshit, but then he sees Tweek taking short sips from his cup of coffee and thinks that maybe it's not bullshit.

"Tweek"

"Hm?"

"You're wearing your shirt wrong"

Craig likes being around Tweek, a lot. Likes to see him make coffe, likes to see him play with the Guinea pigs. But, especially, Craig likes to be close enough to him to steal a short kiss from his lips. A kiss that would become a passionate one, that would leave them breathless and with blushes all over her cheeks.   
And who cares, honestly. Seeing Tweek like that was beautiful. 

"Oh, and Tweek?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

Craig Tucker may have found his special one.   
He was happy of being proven wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what is this.  
> Maybe it's a mistake.   
> We'll never know.


End file.
